Since the 1960s, it has entered the era of fifth information technology revolution. Its main symbol is the popularity and application of electronic computers. However, after computer technology has been developed for 57 years, it follows that the amount of information that computer has to deal with is increasing rapidly, and the corresponding information storage technology must also meet the needs. Therefore, the research and breakthrough of large-capacity, high-density storage devices is indispensable. In the background that traditional storage technologies cannot meet the demand for a large amount of information storage, organic storage technology has attracted more and more attention. The generation of ternary storage technology has increased the storage capacity of information from 2n to 3n or even 4n. Exponential growth is of great significance for the enhancement of information storage capacity. For organic polymer materials, the main problems currently existed are complex device preparation methods, poor repeatability, and poor high temperature resistance.